1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and processes for separating lamps (e.g., fluorescent lamps and bulbs, as well as other breakable materials) into component materials or groups of materials based upon essentially only physical processing of materials. The invention is more particularly related to the crushing and separation of materials in incandescent lamps, particularly those having fluorescent capability with phosphors and mercury within the lamp. The materials separated by the process often include phosphor powder (e.g., calcium phosphate), glass, plastic and metal (e.g., endcaps and wires).
2. Background of the Art
One of the many serious forms of pollution which has been created by industry has been the levels of mercury introduced into the environment from manufactured goods. Amongst the more prominent incidents involving mercury were the Minnimata contamination in Japan and the swordfish warnings in the 1950's. At Minnimata, mercury waste from a local manufacturing company contaminated a bay and many local residents ingested high levels of mercury from fish. The effects of mercury, like those of many heavy metals, are quite devastating, prolonged, and difficult to treat. Mercury is particularly dangerous because, even though it is a liquid and its boiling point is about 675.degree. F. (356.6.degree. C.), it is hygroscopic and enters the surrounding air and water system quickly. It is also injurious in small doses which can be rapidly ingested from breathing contaminated air.
Even with its serious potential for harm, mercury has many significant commercial uses and is widely accepted in the electrical and electronics area as a conductor. Mercury is conventionally used, for example, as a component in batteries, as a contact for electrical switches, as circuit connectors and switches in thermostats, and as conductors in fluorescent lamps. The presence of mercury in fluorescent lamps is a particularly serious concern because of the volume of lamps used and the ease of sending those lamps directly to landfills from residential and commercial use. Because of the large volume of use for mercury, there is also a large volume of mercury waste which is created each year. Mercury should no longer be deposited in solid waste landfills because of its known hazardous effects on the environment, and burying it is merely a temporary and unsafe disposal method since mercury will readily enter the water table and spread in the environment, even if ingested by bacteria, insects or the like.
It is important that methods, apparatus and procedures be established which can reduce the amount of mercury which enters the environment as a result of discarding of used or broken fluorescent lamps. One of the first steps involved in this process is the physical separation of components of finished articles into separate waste streams which can be individually processed in chemically specific methodology.